The identification and characterization of proteins and peptides involved in causing or preventing many important diseases is the central focus of many NIH-funded research programs here at the NYU School of Medicine. The NYU Protein Analysis Facility within the Skirball Institute at the NYU School of Medicine is strongly committed to assuring that scientists at NYU can benefit from recent developments in biological mass spectrometry. This powerful technology has made it possible to gain very useful information about these proteins that would be impractical or impossible to obtain in any other way. Because of its sensitivity, high mass accuracy, and versatility, quadrupole time of flight (Q-TOF) mass spectrometry is essential for many of our protein analyses. Examples of NIH-funded research that would benefit from the requested QTOF mass spectrometer include studies of intracellular signaling processes involved in neuronal growth and development; development of anticancer vaccines; study of the role of NO signaling in cardiac and other diseases; characterization of immune responses to viral infection; studies of intracellular vesicle trafficking; invasion of host cells by malaria parasites; structure and function of urothelial plaque proteins; characterization of the processes involved in selecting the peripheral T cell repertoire; and studies of intracellular signaling processes involved in diabetes and cancer. [unreadable] [unreadable]